wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Younha
Go Younha (בקוריאנית: 고윤하, בעברית: גו יונהא) היא זמרת דרום קוריאנית המוכרת בסצנת הKPOP וגם הJPOP. יונהא נולדה ב29 באפריל, 1988 בסיאול, דרום קוריאה. את הופעת הבכורה שלה בתור אמנית עשתה יונהא בגיל 16 כשעוד צעירה מאוד. היא הוציאה 2 אלבומים ו8 סינגלים ביפן והרוויחה את הכינוי "Oricon comet" בזכות הצלחתה שם (אוריקן הוא שם של טבלת מוזיקה חשובה ומפורסמת, משמעות השם היא "כוכב השביט של האוריקון"), כמה מהשירים שלה השתתפו באנימה ובסדרות דרמה. יונהא חתמה בחברת Epic Records, סניף של Sony Music Entertainment Japan משנת 2004 ועד 2008, לאחר מכן עברה לSistus Records ששייכת לGeneon Entertainment. בדרום קוריאה חתמה יונהא עם Lion Media ו-Stam Entertainment. 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: '고윤하. * 'שם מלא באנגלית: Go Yoon Ha. * שם מלא בעברית: גו יונהא. * שם במה בקוריאנית: 윤하. * שם במה ביפנית: ユンナ. * שם במה באנגלית: 'Younha. * 'שם במה בעברית: 'יונהא. * 'עיסוקים ויכולות:שירה, כתיבת שירים, הלחנה, משחק, הפקה מוזיקלית, פסנתר, גיטרה. * תחביבים ותחומי עניין:מחשב, ספורט, להאזין למוזיקה. *'תאריך לידה:' 29 באפריל 1988. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * מרץ 2007: "A Perfect Day To Say I Love You" * אוקטובר 2007: "Comet" * אוגוסט 2008: "Someday" * אפריל 2009: "Part.A Peace Love & Ice Cream" * דצמבר 2009: "Part.B Growing Season" * יולי 2012: "Supersonic" * דצמבר 2017: "RescuE" 'אריזה מחודשת' * יוני 2007: "A Perfect Day To Say I Love You" 'מיני אלבומים' * דצמבר 2010: "Lost In Love" * מאי 2013: "Just Listen" * דצמבר 2013: "Subsonic" 'סינגלים' * ספטמבר 2004: "Pinky Promise" הגרסה הקוריאנית * מרץ 2008: "AUDITION The Gift" * דצמבר 2018: "Snail Mail" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * דצמבר 2006: "AUDITION" * אוקטובר 2010: "One Shot" * מרץ 2011: "It's Beautiful" * יוני 2012: "Would We Have Changed" עם John Park * מרץ 2013: "It's Not Like That" * נובמבר 2013: "It's Okay" * ינואר 2014: "Not There" * יוני 2014: "All-Day, Everyday" עם Kanto * יולי 2014: "Umbrella" * אוקטובר 2014: "What Does My Heart Become" * נובמבר 2015: "Think About You" * דצמבר 2015: "Hashtag" * יוני 2016: "Do You Understand" עם HA:TFELT & CHEETAH * יולי 2017: "Take Five" * אוגוסט 2017: "Can't Stop This Feeling" עם Yu Seung Woo * דצמבר 2017: "Paper Airplane" * מאי 2018: "Lazy Love" עם Eden 'פסקולים' * מרץ 2010: "Can't Believe It" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Personal Taste) * נובמבר 2010: "In Dreams" (הגרסה הקוריאנית מתוך סרט האנימציה היפני: Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions) * ספטמבר 2012: "Teardrop" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Faith) * אפריל 2013: "Hello From Far Away" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Queen of Office) * ינואר 2014: "You Who Came From the Stars" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: You Who Came From the Stars) * דצמבר 2014: "Passionate to Me" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Pinocchio) * מאי 2015: "Prayer" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Who Are You - School 2015) * יולי 2015: "Until the Morning Comes" עם Second Moon (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Late Night Restaurant) * פברואר 2016: "Late Regrets" (מתוך תוכנית הטלוויזיה Two Yoo Project – Sugar Man) * יוני 2016: "Sunflower" עם Kassy (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Doctors) * אוגוסט 2016: God of Highschool Game OST * ספטמבר 2016: "I Believe" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Cinderella and the Four Knights) * יוני 2017: Dream עם Kim Min Jae (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Best Hit) * אוקטובר 2017: "LOVE U" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Revolutionary Love) * מרץ 2018: "Might Melt" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Mystery Queen 2) 'שירים נוספים' * ספטמבר 2007: "Soothing Touch" עם Wheesung * נובמבר 2007: "Today Seoul's Skies Are Sunny All Day Long" עם Toy * אפריל 2008: "Umbrella" עם Epik High * יולי 2008: "Paparazzi" עם AJOO & C-Luv * אוגוסט 2008: "Geu Geori.." עם אמנים שונים * אוגוסט 2008: "Tug of War" עם Kim Bum Soo * נובמבר 2008: "Promise" עם Kim Dong Wan * אפריל 2010: "Our Love Sick Days" עם Yim Jae Beum * דצמבר 2010: "Gift" עם אמנים שונים * אוקטובר 2012: "Tears Have Dried" עם Soul Dive * ינואר 2013: "Sopung" עם So Ji Sub * מאי 2013: "Fade" עם Philtre * יולי 2013: "You Are My Baby" עם Park Ki Woong * מאי 2014: "Just The Way You Are" עם Jung Joon Young * יוני 2014: "Him" עם Kang Seung Won * יוני 2014: " Stay With Me" עם Justin Oh * יולי 2014: "BAT GIRL" עם Yoon Jong Shin * אוקטובר 2014: "Fighting Again" עם Epik High * ינואר 2015: "Love Belt" עם Jong Hyun * נובמבר 2015: "Rolling" עם Gill 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * אוקטובר 2005: "Go! Younha" * ספטמבר 2010: "Under One Sky" 'אלבומי אוסף' * מרץ 2008: "SONGS -Teen's Collection-" 'מיני אלבומים' * ספטמבר 2014: "People" * ספטמבר 2015: "View" 'סינגלים' * אוקטובר 2004: "Pinky Promise" * יוני 2005: "Comet" * יולי 2005: "More Together" * ספטמבר 2005: "The Dream Continues" * דצמבר 2005: "My Lover" * יוני 2006: "Holding Hands" * ספטמבר 2006: "I'm Now Loved" * ינואר 2007: "Strong and Transient" * יולי 2009: "Girl" * נובמבר 2009: "I Like You" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * ינואר 2009: "Memories" * מרץ 2009: "Beyond The Rainbow" * יולי 2010: "Sky Friend ~Look Up the Sky" * אוגוסט 2010: "Tomato of the Sun" 'שירים נוספים' * דצמבר 2005: "I'm Here" * מרץ 2006: "Diamonds" * דצמבר 2006: "Comet" (אחד משירי הסיום לאנימה BLEACH) 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' Younha - Promise|'Promise' Younha - Time 2 Rock|'Time 2 Rock' Younha - Password 486|'Password 486' Younha - Gossip Boy|'Gossip Boy' Younha - Telepathy|'Telepathy' Younha - 1 2 3|'1 2 3' Younha - Peace Love & Ice Cream|'Peace Love & Ice Cream' Younha - Broke Up Today|'Broke Up Today' Younha - Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend|'Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend' YOUNHA - Run|'Run' Younha - Unacceptable|'Unacceptable' Younha - The Real Reason Why We Broke Up|'The Real Reason Why We Broke Up' Younha - It’s Okay|'It’s Okay' Younha - Home|'Home' Younha - Not There|'Not There' Younha - Believed in Time|'Believed in Time' Younha - Just The Way You Are - Feat. Jung Joon Young|'(Just The Way You Are (Feat. Jung Joon Young' YOUNHA, Kanto - All-Day‚ Everyday -DUNKIN Ver|'(All-Day‚ Everyday (Feat. Kanto' Younha- Umbrella|'Umbrella' Younha - Wasted|'Wasted' Younha - Thinking About You feat. Lee Chan Hyuk|'(Thinking About You (Feat. Lee Chan Hyuk' Younha - Hashtag Prod. by Tablo|'(Hashtag (Prod. by Tablo' YOUNHA - Get It? feat. HA TFELT & Cheetah|'(Get It? (Feat. HA TFELT & Cheetah' Younha - Take Five|'Take Five' YU SEUNGWOO, YOUNHA - Can't Stop This Feeling|'(Can't Stop This Feeling (Feat. Yu Seung Woo' YOUNHA - Hello Feat. pH-1|'(Hello (Feat. pH-1' YOUNHA - Parade|'Parade' YOUNHA - Foresight Dream|'Foresight Dream' YOUNHA - Propose|'Propose' YOUNHA - No Answer|'No Answer' Younha - Snail Mail|'Snail Mail' 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' Yubikiri - Younha|'Pinky Promise' Younha - Houki Boshi|'Comet' Younha - Motto Futari De|'More Together' Younha - Touch|'Touch' Younha - My Lover|'My Lover' Younha - Te wo Tsunaide|'Holding Hands' Younha - Ima ga Daisuki|'I'm Now Loved' Younha - Looking Up At The Sky|'Looking Up At The Sky' Younha - Girl|'Girl' Younha - Owakaredesuka|'?Is This A Break Up' Younha - Niji no Mukougawa|'Beyond The Rainbow' Younha - People|'People' 'קישורים חיצוניים' 'קוריאנית' * האתר הרשמי * דף הפייסבוק הרשמי * טוויטר * אינסטרגם 'יפנית' * דף הפייסבוק הרשמי * טוויטר * ערוץ היוטיוב קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו